


How drunk was I?

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Drabble based on the prompt 'How drunk was I?"





	How drunk was I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



“How drunk was I?”

There were more questions Trip wanted to ask but even four words were too much for him right now. He groaned as he started to sit up before changing his mind and laying back down on the motel bed. Robbie’s low chuckle came from much closer then Trip expected and he cracked an eye open to see the man setting a glass of water and some advil on the nightstand next to him.

“Is there’s a level of drunk beyond drunk? Cuz I think that’s where you were at last night, Triplett.”

Robbie ignored Trip’s mumbled protests as he forced Trip to scootch over so he could sit on the bed as well.

“Your current suffering is worth it though, we got pictures of everyone at the meeting…”

Trip only half listened as Robbie gave him a recap of the night before. That low, gravelly voice was soothing when his head was pounding like it currently was. Propping himself up on one elbow, Trip grabbed the advil and chased it down with a sip of water before rolling over so he could look at Robbie and pretend to pay attention.

Parts of last night were coming back to him; a high-end nightclub, black market dealers, something something something, possibly Hydra because everything was Hydra these days. Was it tech they were trying to buy? Weapons or blueprints for weapons, Trip was pretty sure that’s what the two of them were here to buy. Trip had the silver tongue that could talk them in and out of any situation while Robbie wore the look of a man ready to burn down the world and the power to do just that if things went sideways.

And, well, maybe Trip had requested a chance to work with Reyes on this. That low voice was good for more than just soothing hungover agents.

“Man, even drunk as hell you make good impressions. They just texted us with a meet time for this afternoon. You’re supposed to bring your partner along? Winky face?”

Trip’s eyes widen as a snapshot of memory from last night came back to him. While they had known the group of people they were looking for, they hadn’t known who the boss was. Trip had struck up a conversation with a woman who had been lingering around the edges of the group, the wallflower sort that Trip had thought might be the girlfriend or escort to someone else.

Oh no. Nonono.

A couple of drinks later and boyfriend troubles had come up. Sometimes the best lies weren’t really lies and Trip had lamented about his sinfully handsome partner. For a few minutes Trip had been completely honest about his frustrations with Robbie, a guy who clearly had some interest in him but did everything to freeze people out. Maybe he had made it seem like there was already a relationship between the two and not just Trip trying to figure out the emotional minefield of Robbie Reyes but it had all been done to try and connect with this woman in hopes of making an in.

Apparently, it had worked. And much better then he had expected

Trip slowly sat up and got out of bed, avoiding Robbie’s eyes as he made his way towards the bathroom.

“Uh yeah. I may have said some things that implied we were dating. Hope you’re ready for some field work Reyes.”

Robbie’s slack-jawed look was the last thing Trip saw before shutting the bathroom door and praying that he sobered up fast enough to not blow this mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
